Castlevania: Rondo off Blood 2: Richter's Qeust
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Richter Belmont must sotp the curse tat Dracula has gived him, CAN HE DO IT?


**Chapter 1: Discovre the Cruse**

A/N: Hay guys, welcome 2 my knew Castlevania fanfic. Tis is practically inspired by PeterChimaera's Wispes of Dracula, butt I decided 2 mack Richter go 2 more places. I thin tis wil becum a rely epic story off travel ans teh fit agents evil. Tis wil b 2 yeers atfer Symphony, meening it's exactly 1800. Tis is gong 2 be a short intro chaptre, lick in Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper. Sew, let's get gong.

Richter waked up 1 morning. He feeled in a cold sweet, lick he had sins the begining off the yeer. He had no idea why tis was hapening. He hopped it wasn't teh knew centry giving hem jetlag, especialy sins jets don't exist yet.

Richter Belmont Pimp Walked don teh stares, were wife Anet was making sum pot roast 4 breakfast. Annete assed, "Is it tat odd felling agan?" ans Richter noded. Anette joked, "Hop u din't get mpreg along wif me." ass she rubed her stomach, witch was large due 2 Richter's sun. Richter eated pot roast, witch mad him redy 4 teh day.

Richter went 2 teh dore, "I'm gong 2 met Maria. She wants 2 mack sure tat she gets 2 graveyard safely." ans Aneet assed, "Y is Maria gong 2 graveyard?" ans he replayed, "She wants 2 go ans c Alucard." ans Anett noded, "Ok, I'll cleen ur bed form teh cold sweat." ans sew Richter went.

Richter went threw town, ans meeted a dud who was seeling a lever whip, butt Richter sad he alredy had chan whip, sew he din't ned it. He ten waked acros a bridge other water, and Maria was weighting, "God 2 c u, Richter." she sad, ans Richter noded, "Another soden cold sweat tis moring." ans Maria shruged, "Muts b tis knew century geting 2 u." ans he replayed, "I hop it is."

Teh 2 off tem getted hoarse, ans climbed on sadle. The hoarse runned rely fats acros forest. Tey decided 2 skid at edge, ans lock at the ruins, "Wow, it's alredy ben 2 yeers sins we fighted in their." Maria cometed. Richter noded, "I stil fell lick it was juts last week I was posesed by Shaft." ans Maria added, "I wander wat it wood haf ben lick otterwise. Maybe it wood have ben u or me who went threw teh castle 2 stop teh resurection of Darcula."

Tey ten went arund edge off forest, ans arived at the graveyard. Tey geted off hoarse, ans entered. Sins Dracula was ded agan, their was no skeletons or zomboy in the place, sew tey cod juts walk threw. Tey arrived at teh museum or whatever it's caled(The big building tat leds 2 teh caves below, ans holds gravestones off peeps knot buried). Maria went 2 dore, "Alucard sleps in hear, sins it's quiet." ans used her key form Alucard. She went in, ans Richter decided 2 weight.

Will Richter standed outsid, sodenly, a gost woman appeared! She was lick, "Richter, u ned 2 be woried abot cold sweat. It's knot sum jetlag thingy, becos there is a diferent resin." ans Richter was lick, "Who our u? Wat is it abot my cold sweat waking up?" ans she explanned, "Richter, juts lick ur great-grandad Simon Belmont, u getted a curse form Dracula, and it is gong 2 kill u, unless it is stoped." ans Richter flinched, "Butt I can't die. I ned 2 trane my son wen he is old enuf." ans woman tlod him, "Ok, u must find the body parts form Dracula. Tey are scatered, and u haf 2 take tem 2 the ruins off the castle 2 make Dracula live, and ten u can kill him, witch will end curse."

Richter noded, butt ten realised, "Weight, y din't it go away wen I kiled Dracula b4?" ans she sad, "The curse was given wen u where posesed by Shaft, ans tat tim, Dracula was kiled in other dimension, sew it din't make curse wear off in reel world." ans Richter went, "Ok, I must get Vampire Killer whip, and search for body parts." ans he runned home.

At the hose, Anet was finished washing the matress, "Ah, ur home a bit earlyer ten I excepted." ans Richter explaned, "I just lerned of curse from Dracula. I must destroy his body parts in the castle 2 mack sure I don't die. It wil oslo stop tat cold sweat 2, sew u won't ned 2 wash the bed ass often." and Annet noded, "Ok, god luck finding everthin." ass he runed upstares.

Richter grabed the Campire Killer, ans ten the woman appeared agan, "Soz abot shocking u hear, butt I haf a list off where the body parts are. It was droped by Alucard wen he geted owt off coffin 2 talk wif Maria." ans Richter readed, "Wow, al other the world!" he surprised, "I beter get a ship." ans woman noded, "Ur gong 2 start wif Rib in Britain ten?" ans Richter noded bak.

Richter went downstares, "I must hed arund world 2 get the Dracula body." he telled Annette, and she replayed, "Ok, I hop u return safe." ans gived Richter kiss goodbye. He ten went 2 closet, butt nobody came owt off it.(GEDDIT!) He grabed a trench coat, sew he locked lick he does in teh Castlevania Fighter fangame.

Richter runed 2 the Transyvania Dock, ans buyed a ticket 4 London Dock, ans ten geted on ship. He had getted a lot off money form breking Dracula's candles in the Castlevania, sew he got a 1st Class ticket, ans ten went below deck. He fond his room, and went 2 sleep, in order 2 be redy for his quest.

 **(Bak at the graveyard)**

Maria left building, "Well, Alucard was in a god mood today, Richter..." she begined, "Weight, were's Richter?" ans she begined 2 search graveyard.

 **(2 b continued!)**

A/N: I hop tis was a god start 2 my Castlevania stories. Stay tuned 4 teh start off Richter's epic adventure in Britain. I wil have 1 chaptre abot Richter finding each body part, ten a chaptre were he goes 2 the Castlevania ruins sew he can stop the curse.


End file.
